Always Two Sides to a Story
by Etcetra
Summary: Fake identity or real person, the truth or just a story, master plan or child’s play, friends or foe, two sides to a story or just your own…


note: orignally this story had different char, but then...

**Always Two Sides to a Story**

**Chapter 1 Spoiled Plan**

_Thursday, March 3rd 11:54 am_

A sleek black limo pulled up to the neighborhood high school halting before the south entrance pulling clouds of dust behind its wheels. The aged chauffer glanced nervously in the rearview mirror, eyeing his employers ever so often. His sweaty palms gripped the steering wheel tightly. He never liked this part of his job. He sighed, there was nothing he could do about it. He made some last adjustments to the engine and signaled his passengers that everything was clear not evening bothering to find a parking space. He made his own.

The students of this suburban city school were normal, no fighting, no cursing, no tardies. The school was even awarded the highest in achieving academics, which is pretty difficult for a public school and they rarely get new students but it occasionally happens. A new girl it was, which is even rarer. Long auburn hair that reach just atop her waist and bright honey brown eyes that could even astound the toughest of teachers, her laugh and voice was so delicate that…but enough about her.

Silently four figures stepped out the limo, the chauffer sighed with relief every time the weight was lifted off the back seat with a tweak. The strangers all wore the same outfit, long black trench coat just resting before their heels which matched their black shoes and pants with their tucked white collar shirts. The coming of the summer breeze brushed clouds across their dark sunglasses, with the sight of the school in their eyes each one of them yanked a smile out of the corner of their mouths.

_Somewhat 50-75 yards away on a nearby roof_

The girl twisted her lens to 50x getting a better glimpse of her targets. She scanned everyone one of their faces into her laptop. Placing in all their appropriate information, from their names to all the way to their shoe sizes. Typing furiously, she licked her lips with eager this was a really good lead she had.

"Report" said a rough commanding female voice from behind her. Her captain's slick face and tied back hair made the appearance of her friendly side decrease to a minimum of a grain of sand.

"Yes Captain," the girl saluted "From afar they could have been mistaken as brothers, but with their eyes reveled we can confirm who they are"

"What is their destination?"

"They have headed to Turin high school, the school use to be an old bank that was abandoned by a man whose lost both his wife and parents. The school board have decided to rebuild it into a school, which is now running for four years ago, since it was a bank rumors have mentioned that–"

Her captain placed a hand in the air to silence her. "Their identification please?"

"Oh, yes. Marik, Malik, Bakura, and Kaiba. All in their mid twenties but not a single one passed a day over seventeen."

"Hmm… they could fit right in here…run a background check on everyone of them"

Several moments passed by as the young officer search for the request that was given by her captain. The beating hot sun emitted hot sticky air which slowed her fingers down from her normally rapid pace. The screen flickered a dull light compared to the brightness of the sun, which made it difficult for the girl to scan for the facts.

"Umm… captain there are no records of any criminal activity at all, on any of our targets" the newbie said looking up at her captain hoping she didn't do something wrong.

"Hmm… interesting, they have gotten better" she had met these four kids before each and everyone of them so sweet and innocent, but they have gotten older and she has certainly aged trying to catch them. Sweet kids there were.

"Do they have any weapons?" her captain asked walking back and forth on the dust covered roof.

"Yes. Each one of them hold a MR94, shooting up to five rounds, and a bore diameter of .5 inches"

"What about the chauffer?"

"The chauffer?" the girl asked in a dazed expression. Her captain arch an eyebrow at her and she at once recognized her mistake, she forgot about the chauffer. She quickly rushed over to her equipments to identify the driver. Minutes later… "There are several names for this guy… and… it looks like he has been all over the globe too."

"Do we know who he is?"

"Sorry captain" the girl said in a worry tone of losing her job "we don't"

"Looks like the chauffer got something up his sleeve" her captain whispered not at all angered by the lack of information. "And their purpose"

"Umm… it is yet to be confirmed" the girl squeaked. Her captain's mouth twitched.

"You don't know why they are here!"

The four gentlemen spoke fluently in Japanese and hushed tones amongst themselves. The lines on their faces moved in combination with their mouths, updating everyone of their members about the plan at hand. "That's why this would work." the one furthest to the right spoke, Marik

"So this is where she is" one of the gentlemen commented, Kaiba, looking at the rusty red roof of the aged high school. "of all the places she chose this place. She was not that really far from home after all."

"Its atypical of her, just to abandon us. She was always the careless one. Well we better go get her" he spoke with an accent, Malik. "Her father would be so happy to see her come home"

"But what is so weird about this is that she just suddenly left, no hint, no signs or anything. Strange as it might seem. It not like her" the last man said, Bakura

"You could say it's a family thing" Kaiba sneered. He didn't know a thing concerning the girl's whereabouts until two weeks ago, he was the last to be informed about it and he is certainly not happy.

The one furthest to the right spoke again. "Do you have her schedule" one nodded and handed the girl's schedule to him. "About to be lunch, perfect" he said in an amusement after checking his 300 dollars watch "now we can go straight to the cafeteria, get her and leave. We don't have to bother with any of those classroom locks."

"Did it ever occurred to you that this lunch room might be crowed?" Bakura stated not at all joyous of the situation.

"Are you saying blood is going to be spilled?" Kaiba said eyeing his partners.

"No, no. We do not need that right now. The old man wants that to be the last of his problems" Malik pestered.

"Lets go through with our plan and wait until after lunch" Bakura grumbled. "is that agreed?" everyone gave a curt nod.

"So do you think we need the gun?" Malik asked in wonderment.

"Are you serious put those away, these are kids. They are not like those people we fought in Manhattan." Marik said shooing the gun away.

Each one of the men sighed at each other at that frightful night. "Lets just be happy that we are still alive" Kaiba pointed out. But secretly each one of the professionals tucked a gun in their back belt pocket and…

_12:02 pm_

They entered quietly into the building.

The students in classroom 524 were busy with keeping their heads up in class while their teacher lectured on about his subject of choice. Duke tapped his pencil impatiently on the black science table. He glanced at the clock once more _twenty more minutes_ rang in his head after his stomach rumbled signaling the time for lunch. His partner, Serenity sat glued to the teacher's every word telling them what to do for next class project. As he sat there and stared at Serenity's silver necklace he began to wonder. Serenity was a new girl since two months ago but he hardly knew anything about her. She seemed somewhat too eager to learn than the rest of the class. She was quiet, beautiful, and innocent but somehow seems to have secrets of her own. Mysterious.

"Duke Devlin" the old professor roared at one of his most unwell behaved students. "Do you find your partner more interesting than this class"

Duke looked up his sapphire eyes piecing holes at his professor. "Why yes, yes I do" Duke said with a smirk. Students around the class snickered at the boy's comment while Serenity blushed a bright red.

"You can stare at her all you want when it is lunch time but right now do pay attention Mr. Devlin" the teacher instructed.

"I don't know if I could do that" Duke said loud enough for everyone to hear under his breath. The boys hooted with laughter while the girls eyed one another nervously.

Serenity eyeballed him embarrassedly and jabbed him with her elbow. "Quit it" she whispered, her necklace, a serpent symbol reflected her even brighter red cheeks.

"What? I really can't" he said rolling in his seat with laughter.

The wise professor ignored the comment and went back to writing on the board.

_12:07 pm some where in the west wing_

"Marik are you serious?" Kaiba yelled to one of his fellow dark sunglasses partners. "You didn't get a map of the school and now we are lost!" Marik looked his companion in the eyes but didn't say anything. He kept his cool demeanor and kept on walking down the halls.

"Calm down Kaiba" Bakura said in a deep and composed voice.

"But Bakura" Kaiba barked. "We have no time for this rookie of a mistake"

"Lets think this over now" Bakura said more forcefully. "We will never find her this way, do you have any ideas Malik?"

Malik scanned the walls of the second floor. "We should go to the second floor. We will find places more quicker from a distances"

"Marik do you see any heat" Marik pushed a series of buttons on the rim of his glasses activating the heat sensors.

"A teacher, 30 yards from our current location." Marik answered.

"Kaiba take her out" Bakura ordered.

Kaiba took a gun out his back pocket. "My pleasure, I have been waiting for this all day" he quickly jumped and scaled the walls to the second floor. He loaded his gun and prepared for the teacher to pass the corner. She silently hummed to herself an american tune. He rolled his eyes of the off key notes. Her heels clicked past him. Kaiba aimed and shoot. The administrator froze for a moment and fell to the floor with a soft thud. He quickly found a closet and dragged her inside.

"Didn't we agree on no tranquilizers either?" Malik griped as he saw the teacher hit the ground.

"Kaiba we found the cafeteria make a right at the nearest staircase" Marik informed through the mini microphone in Kaiba's ear.

"But, wait aren't we going to wait until she was in class" Kaiba complained.

"Yeah, but we are checking out the floor plan, if we can do it, we will be going in"

"Yeah, it not like we have all day" Bakura yelled over Marik's voice.

A black coat dragged across the air out the corner of Duke's eye and he glanced away from Serenity's bright red face. He focused his gaze on the window to make sure he wasn't just dreaming. Another one flew past the window but this time with the owner's. Then two more. Four of them in total.

Duke went wide eyed when he saw who it was… Bakura. Duke has seen him a couple of times before, wondering around the inside of his company, glancing at walls, studying the floor, and asking when the guards get off of work or when their next shift is. Yes weird questions like that. The man did try to rob his company a week ago but failed miserably.

Duke send an electronic signal to his company, which in return a team of backup body guards were on their way.

_RING _the bell rang signaling the sign for lunch. Duke waited until Serenity got out of her seat and he politely pushed it in for her. "Thank You" she spoke quietly in a accent he couldn't recognize.

"Anytime, beautiful" Duke responded beaming at her. "Hey, sorry about earlier" Duke said somewhat ashamed as the chair hit the table with a clunk. "I was just joking"

Serenity sighed and gave in when Duke gave her his puppy dog eyes.

"Shall we go to lunch?" Duke asked offering her an arm. She giggled and took his arm. Together they walked down the noisy hallway toward the cafeteria.

"Hurry up, the lunch bell is going to ring in three minutes" Malik said hustling the guys.

The newly acclaimed students buttoned up their shirts and pulled up their jeans. The four students quickly stuffed their trench coats and glasses into a oversized bag. Kaiba smoothly slide a cap on to his head smirking to himself in a mysteries manner, no high school girl can resist him.

"Hey!" Bakura half barked half whispered "no hats inside the school"

"I guess that goes for the bandana also" Malik sighed and stuffed the cloth in his pocket.

"I see the school rules still haven't changed" Kaiba scorned and he stuffed the cap into the bag and hid it behind a door. They quietly picked a table to sit at and waited for the lunch bell to ring drowning their faces in onion rings.

_12:25 pm 5 min after the lunch bell_

"Captain we have company" the girl said through her state of the art binoculars that could see miles away, but what she saw was only 65 yards in front of her.

Eight black suited men hustled into the quiet school. "What! Impossible" her captain yelled through her diet coke. Her boss roughly grabbed her binoculars and tried to identify the new targets. Scanning the pictures in, she search for their background information. All of them were employed under Duke Devlin. "Is he somehow involve in this too! Well we have no time to wait we are going in" her captain quickly set the tools aside and started climbing down the building

"Oh my god captain who are they?" the girl asked through opened mouth examining the sky.

Helicopters zoomed the sky and men in dark blue jumpsuits filed out slowly from the hanging rope. The winds piled their hair and it made them difficult to land but yet their frame were well balanced and landed a ten out of ten from the sky onto the school's roof.

"Shoot!" Her captain radioed the rest of the team to penetrate the building and sealed off all the 19 exits. "Lets go kiddo"

Kaiba tapped his foot impatiently "it's been seven minutes already. Where is she!"

"Where ever she is, she better hurry" Malik mentioned playing with a crumb.

"They are going to find out we are going to be here soon" Bakura bleated at their target's tardiness. The cafeteria was already half filled but they still can't find her.

"Wait a minute could she have known we were here and left." Marik said with an arch eyebrow. "It would explain this"

"No, she not that type of person" Kaiba offered remembering her face "she would wait until we have her in our hands, then slip through our clutches."

"Very sly, that one" Malik smiled

"Shhhh…Do you guys hear that?" Bakura hushed closing his eyes. Very faint tapping could be heard in various patterns. Bakura tilted his head to the right, then the left. _Where are they?_ "There are people in the school pipes" he said in shock even they wouldn't do that.

"What? How many" Marik asked for the whole group.

"Around 15 of them" Kaiba said butchering every word. Nothing was going right at all. His plan was absolutely flawless. Then this happens.

"She has arrived" Malik said with relief

The girl came in with all smiles, but she wasn't alone. A guy was at her side cradling her arm genteelly and sat themselves right behind the four exchange students. But there was more with the couple. Eight body guards formed a circle about them, securing their boss with so much tightness that the girl seem uneasy and nervous.

"Oh god she is with him" Bakura groaned

"What you stole from him?" Malik said through a coy look

"Yup, but he doesn't know it yet"

"Look outside" Kaiba said motioning his head through the cafeteria windows

"Oh shit, they found us"

"Damn those girls"

"Well there goes out escape plans"

TBC...

tell me wat u think


End file.
